swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Ancient Tomb Guardian Droid
Ancient Tomb Guardian Droid Droid data created by wikia user EliteSqadron. Affiliations: The Jedi Created around the time of the very first Droids in order to protect family crypts of powerful Anomid Jedi on Tython. The Droid was constantly being rebuilt and upgraded up until Great Droid Revolution, when it was shut down, and left hidden inside the crypt. Only a few years later, when Sith unleashed an army of Terentateks on Tython, the crypt was abandoned by its owners for a while, but after the Great Hunt Anaros started burying their dead there again. But only two generation later, around the time of The Mandalorian Wars, when Jedi banned marriages, the last of the Anaros died and the crypt was sealed. I wasn't until The Great Galactic War when Flesh Raiders managed to open the crypt and accidentally awaken its Guardian. The Guardian behaved according to his programming and tore Flesh Raiders apart. Since then, the Tomb Guardian won't allow anyone to pass, unless an Anaro descendant presents their family codes. Codes, along with knowledge of this Droid's existence, were lost during Sacking of Coruscant, while knowledge of the crypt itself was lost during Order 66. Ancient Tomb Guardian Droid Encounters Fluff above is just how I used this Droid, but statistics below can be used for many other boss-like encounters. This Droid can be a new powerful Separatist tech that players must destroy, a Droid used in terrorist attacks on crowded walkways, or bodyguards of a powerful crime lord. Regardless of its background, this Droid is designed to be used in places with many covers. Its special ability is quite deadly on open grounds, and forcse heroes to hide in Cover. It is also good idea to use multiple Guardian Droids, or combine him with other Huge or bigger enemies to give heroes the option to hide behind one. If you want to add additional dynamics to this encounter, you can add destructible Cover. Every time someone benefiting from Cover is target of missed attack, attackers roll 1d6 in order to determine if he hit his target's cover. Regular Cover is hit on 5+, Improved Cover on 4+ and Total Cover on 3+. Balanced Cover should have between 30-40 Hit Points and 10 DR. This Droid is broken into multiple tires to allow usage in campaigns of different Challenge Levels. Ancient Tomb Guardian Droid Statistics (CL 5) Huge 4th-Degree Droid Soldier 5 Initiative: +7; Senses: Darkvision, Perception +8 Languages: 'Basic, Binary Defense Reflex Defense: 25 (Flat-Footed: 23), Fortitude Defense: 24, Will Defense: 11; 'Just a Scratch Hit Points: 110, Damage Threshold: 34 Immune: Droid Traits Offense Speed: '8 Squares (Walking) '''Melee: '''Leg Stab +16 (1d8+13) '''Melee: '''Leg Stab +11 (1d8+13) and Leg Stab +11 (1d8+13) '''Ranged: 'Hunting Blaster Carbine +8 (3d8+2) 'Ranged: 'Hunting Blaster Carbine +3 (3d8+2) and Hunting Blaster Carbine +3 (3d8+2) 'Ranged: 'Rotary Blaster Cannon +9 (3d10+2, 2-Square Autofire) 'Ranged: 'Rotary Blaster Cannon (Braced) +9 (3d10+2, 2x4-Square Autofire) '''Ranged: Tactical Tractor Beam +9 Fighting Space: 4x4 Squares; Reach: '1 Square 'Base Attack Bonus: '+5; 'Grab: '''+11 '''Attack Options: Autofire (Rotary Blaster Cannon (Only)), Target Acquisition, Round Mount Rail (Rotary Blaster Cannon), Weapons Power Surge Base Stats Abilities: Strength 32, Dexterity 15, Constitution -, Intelligence 11, Wisdom 12, Charisma 8 Talents: Just a Scratch, [[Target Acquisition|'Target Acquisition']], Weapons Power Surge Feats: 'Armor Proficiency (Light), Armor Proficiency (Medium), Armor Proficiency (Heavy), Dual Weapon Mastery I, Weapon Focus (Heavy Weapons), Weapon Proficiency (Heavy Weapons), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Rifles), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) 'Skills: Initiative +7, Mechanics +5, Perception +8 Droid Systems: '''Walking Locomotion (Extra Legs), Basic Processor, 4 Tool Mounts (Stabilized Mounts), Darkvision, Improved Sensor Package, Round Mount Rail, Vocabulator '''Possessions: Hunting Blaster Carbine (2), Rotary Blaster Cannon, Tactical Tractor Beam, Laminanium Heavy Plating (Droid Armor; +12 Reflex, +2 Fortitude) Special Abilities Round Mount Rail: As a Full-Round Action, the Ancient Tomb Guard Droid may make an attack against every characters (Both allies and enemies) within its line of effect (At a -5 penalty). If the Ancient Tomb Guardian Droid uses the Round Mount Rail in consecutive rounds, it gains one additional attack against every character and suffers cumulative -2 penalties to each attack roll (To a maximum of 4 consecutive rounds, and 4 attacks against each character, at a -8 penalty). After all attacks have been resolved, the Ancient Tomb Guardian Droid cannot perform any action with the Rotary Blaster Cannon for twice as many rounds as this action lasted (For example, if the Round Mount Rail is used for 3 consecutive rounds, it may not use the Rotary Blaster Cannon for 6 rounds). Ancient Tomb Guardian Droid Statistics (CL 7) Huge 4th-Degree Droid Soldier 7 Initiative: +8; Senses: Darkvision, Perception +9 Languages: 'Basic, Binary Defense Reflex Defense: 25 (Flat-Footed: 23), Fortitude Defense: 30, Will Defense: 13; 'Just a Scratch Hit Points: 110, Damage Threshold: 34 Immune: Droid Traits Offense Speed: '8 Squares (Walking) '''Melee: '''Leg Stab +18 (1d8+14) '''Melee: '''Leg Stab +16 (1d8+14) and Leg Stab +16 (1d8+14) '''Ranged: 'Hunting Blaster Carbine +10 (3d8+3) 'Ranged: 'Hunting Blaster Carbine +8 (3d8+3) and Hunting Blaster Carbine +8 (3d8+3) 'Ranged: 'Rotary Blaster Cannon +11 (3d10+5) '''Ranged: Tactical Tractor Beam +11 Fighting Space: 4x4 Squares; Reach: '1 Square 'Base Attack Bonus: '+7; 'Grab: '''+13 '''Attack Options: Autofire (Rotary Blaster Cannon (Only)), Target Acquisition, Point-Blank Shot, Round Mount Rail (Rotary Blaster Cannon), Weapons Power Surge Abilities Strength 32, Dexterity 15, Constitution -, Intelligence 11, Wisdom 12, Charisma 8 Talents: Just a Scratch, [[Target Acquisition|'Target Acquisition']], Weapons Power Surge, Weapon Specialization (Heavy Weapons) Feats: 'Armor Proficiency (Light), Armor Proficiency (Medium), Armor Proficiency (Heavy), Dual Weapon Mastery I, Dual Weapon Mastery II, Point-Blank Shot, Weapon Focus (Heavy Weapons), Weapon Proficiency (Heavy Weapons), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Rifles), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) 'Skills: Initiative +8, Mechanics +6, Perception +9 Droid Systems: '''Walking Locomotion (Extra Legs), Basic Processor, 4 Tool Mounts (Stabilized Mounts), Darkvision, Improved Sensor Package, Round Mount Rail, Vocabulator '''Possessions: Hunting Blaster Carbine (2), Rotary Blaster Cannon, Tactical Tractor Beam, Laminanium Heavy Plating (Droid Armor; +12 Reflex, +2 Fortitude) Special Abilities Round Mount Rail: As a Full-Round Action, the Ancient Tomb Guard Droid may make an attack against every characters (Both allies and enemies) within its line of effect (At a -5 penalty). If the Ancient Tomb Guardian Droid uses the Round Mount Rail in consecutive rounds, it gains one additional attack against every character and suffers cumulative -2 penalties to each attack roll (To a maximum of 4 consecutive rounds, and 4 attacks against each character, at a -8 penalty). After all attacks have been resolved, the Ancient Tomb Guardian Droid cannot perform any action with the Rotary Blaster Cannon for twice as many rounds as this action lasted (For example, if the Round Mount Rail is used for 3 consecutive rounds, it may not use the Rotary Blaster Cannon for 6 rounds). Ancient Tomb Guardian Droid Statistics (CL 10) Huge 4th-Degree Droid Soldier 7/Elite Trooper 3 Initiative: +10; Senses: Darkvision, Perception +11 Languages: 'Basic, Binary Defense Reflex Defense: 27 (Flat-Footed: 25), Fortitude Defense: 37, Will Defense: 16; 'Just a Scratch Hit Points: 110, Damage Reduction 1, Damage Threshold: 34 Immune: Droid Traits Offense Speed: '8 Squares (Walking) '''Melee: '''Leg Stab +21 (1d8+14) '''Melee: '''Leg Stab +19 (1d8+14) and Leg Stab +19 (1d8+14) '''Ranged: 'Hunting Blaster Carbine +114 (3d8+3) 'Ranged: 'Hunting Blaster Carbine +12 (3d8+3) and Hunting Blaster Carbine +12 (3d8+3) 'Ranged: 'Rotary Blaster Cannon +16 (3d10+7 (Triple Crit)) '''Ranged: Tactical Tractor Beam +16 Fighting Space: 4x4 Squares; Reach: '1 Square 'Base Attack Bonus: '+10; 'Grab: '''+13 '''Attack Options: Autofire (Rotary Blaster Cannon (Only)), Target Acquisition, Point-Blank Shot, Round Mount Rail (Rotary Blaster Cannon), Triple Crit (Heavy Weapons), Weapons Power Surge Special Actions: 'Delay Damage Abilities Strength 33, Dexterity 16, Constitution -, Intelligence 11, Wisdom 12, Charisma 8 'Feats: 'Armor Proficiency (Light), Armor Proficiency (Medium), Armor Proficiency (Heavy), Dual Weapon Mastery I, Dual Weapon Mastery II, Point-Blank Shot, Triple Crit (Heavy Weapons), Weapon Focus (Heavy Weapons), Weapon Proficiency (Heavy Weapons), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Rifles), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) 'Talents: Greater Weapon Focus (Heavy Weapons),' Greater Weapon Specialization (Heavy Weapons)', Just a Scratch, [[Target Acquisition|'Target Acquisition']], Weapons Power Surge, Weapon Specialization (Heavy Weapons) Skills: Initiative +10, Mechanics +8, Perception +11 Droid Systems: '''Walking Locomotion (Extra Legs), Basic Processor, 4 Tool Mounts (Stabilized Mounts), Darkvision, Improved Sensor Package, Round Mount Rail, Vocabulator '''Possessions: Hunting Blaster Carbine (2), Rotary Blaster Cannon, Tactical Tractor Beam, Laminanium Heavy Plating (Droid Armor; +12 Reflex, +2 Fortitude) Special Abilities Round Mount Rail: As a Full-Round Action, the Ancient Tomb Guard Droid may make an attack against every characters (Both allies and enemies) within its line of effect (At a -5 penalty). If the Ancient Tomb Guardian Droid uses the Round Mount Rail in consecutive rounds, it gains one additional attack against every character and suffers cumulative -2 penalties to each attack roll (To a maximum of 4 consecutive rounds, and 4 attacks against each character, at a -8 penalty). After all attacks have been resolved, the Ancient Tomb Guardian Droid cannot perform any action with the Rotary Blaster Cannon for twice as many rounds as this action lasted (For example, if the Round Mount Rail is used for 3 consecutive rounds, it may not use the Rotary Blaster Cannon for 6 rounds). Category:Homebrew Content